The Dedication
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Some people never leave us. Some are even able to make a dedication, no matter what they have to do to reach us. Ironhide x Chromia


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.  
Author's note: Recommended music, Back at One and Wish You Were Here by Mark Wills, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls

**********************************

Ironhide looked at the Femme resting on the recharge bed, his face tranquil. Carefully, he touched her cheek and gently ran a finger along her face, memorizing little details. It was something he had done with her for as long as he could remember, though he no longer recalled the reasons why.

'_Where has the time gone?' _he wondered. '_It seems like we just met for the first time only yesterday. She's still just as beautiful as when we first met.'_ A faint smile crossed his face. He wanted to stretch out next to her, hold her, and just feel her pressed against him one more time. However, he knew one more time would lead to one more time and another and another. He was not allowed to stay long so he refrained from his impulses, an unusual feat in and of itself.

She stirred slightly, and he withdrew his hand. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up before it was time. Primus only knew how well she recharged at night. Old memories haunted her, tore her apart, even in recharge. He wanted life to be better for her, not worse.

'_I shouldn't be here.'_ He looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. She sighed softly, and he looked at her once more. '_Primus, she's so beautiful. I just can't stay away from her, though.'_ He tilted his head slightly as he sat next to her on the bed. Out of habit, he traced the contour of her face until his hand reached hers. Gently, he clasped it with his and exhaled. He missed her with every fiber of his being, and he despised having to "settle" for nightly visits.

"Ironhide," she whispered softly in her sleep. "I love you."

A deep pain stabbed him in the chest, and he wanted nothing more than to respond to her. _Why? Why does it have to be like this? Why the difficulty? Why?_ There were no answers to his questions. There were never any answers to his questions, but that did not stop the mental anguish. Even though he wanted it to, his pain would never go away, and he wanted to scream as loud as his vocal recorder would allow.

He sighed heavily before raising her hand, then kissed it. Screaming and banging his head against the proverbial wall were not his style. Words were not his style. Actions always spoke louder than words, in Ironhide's opinion, but actions were of no avail thanks to his current situation. There was something, though, he knew he could do, and she would receive his message loud and clear.

"I love you. With all of my life, with everything I have to offer, I love you. I never knew how sweet life could truly be until I met you," he murmured. To his audios, the words sounded sappy and contrite, but they were also the truth about how he felt towards her. "Every time you're near me life just keeps getting sweeter. I don't think I could ever deny you anything, even when things were at their worst between us.

"I'm not the romantic type, like Optimus. I never have been. Chasing the stars isn't my style. I don't have to chase them. I see them every time I look at you.

"I love you, Chromia. With everything that I am, I love you, and I promise I will always be there for you. Always."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, then her lips. He said everything he needed to say to her, and he prayed that, on some level, she heard him and felt his presence.

Ironhide remained at her side for a long time, unwilling to leave her. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and stood up. Without a sound, he walked over to the computer console where his journal sat.

Not many knew that Ironhide kept a journal. He seldom wrote in it; he had found other ways to vent his feelings and frustrations, like shooting at Decepticon seeker jets. It was something Stealth had suggested he do after what seemed like the thousandth fight since Fireshade and Pyro had become Jazz and Prowl. The four of them had been close, but they knew there would be conversations they would never be able to have with each other. Stealth's suggestion had not been for Ironhide alone but for all of them. His journal had ultimately become his escape and his way for working through problems to which he could not readily find the solutions.

Now he looked at it, hesitant about making an entry. He knew Chromia had read it after the attack on Autobot City. She had read every single entry, including the ones where he had talked about how he felt towards her. He had watched, as angry and as heartbroken as she, when the memories of their time together came flooding back. The emotions threatened to tear him apart as they threatened to rip her to shreds, and she raged against the grief that would cripple her otherwise. Slowly, he sat down and opened it.

At first he was unsure what to write. The journal had always been his last resort for dealing with his problems, not the first. Written words were not his strong suit. For a moment, he sat there, staring at the screen. Ideas, however, began to form, and he entered what would be his final entry. Already, his energy reserves were low, and he would require rest.

Halfway through his work, she cried out, and he glanced in her direction. Immediately, he knew something dark disturbed her recharge. In a flash, he was at her side, gently stroking her cheek.

"Shhh, it's okay. Nothing's going to harm you. I promise. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. Shhh. Just rest, it's only a dream . . . only a dream."

She began to calm down, her cries quieting. He continued with his ministrations and soothing her. As he did, he vowed he would find the source of her nightmares and end them. She deserved peace. She had been fighting for so long . . .

"Everything's okay, Chromia. I promise. Shhhhh . . ."

She quieted, a soft smile appearing. Though her optics were closed, he returned the gesture. He believed she could see him no matter what.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

It took several breems, but eventually her thrashing ceased, and the darkness left her dreams. Once she was back in a peaceful rest, he went back to the console and resumed working on his entry.

After a few moments, he was done and putting his journal back to where Chromia kept it. As an afterthought, he turned on the computer, typed in a message, and programmed it to come back on when she was awake.

'_One last thing,'_ he thought as he walked back to the recharge bed.

He knelt by the bed and opened a small panel, revealing two items: a disk and a slim piece of silver in the shape of a circle. Ironhide took the items out and closed the panel. He then walked back to the console and put the disk and the silver bracelet on top of the journal. Smiling now that his tasks were complete, Ironhide looked at the Femme once more.

'_I should have done this a long time ago but I suppose it's sometimes better to be late than never.'_

He walked back to her one more time and kissed her cheek.

"I have to go now," he whispered.

"No, please don't leave. Please stay. Don't leave me! I love you!" she pleaded in her sleep. Her cries stabbed him to his core. It only leant to his belief she could see him even in recharge.

"Chromia, I have to go . . ." His response was half-hearted at best. He really did not want to leave.

"But I don't want you to go," she replied. All the while, her optics remained closed. "I love you . . . Stay . . . please . . ."

"Okay," he choked. He kissed her cheek again and sat next to her as she rested. He would be exhausted, barely a shimmer of light by the time the sun rose, but his efforts were well worth the time and the energy. She meant that much to him, after all.

* * *

"Chromia!"

Someone pounded on the door, calling her name. At the sounds, Chromia opened her optics and fought back the urge to groan. It was morning already. Despite the number of years she lived on Earth, she would never become accustomed to how quickly time passed on the organic planet. Slowly, she sat up then slid out of her recharge bed. For some reason, she ached, as if she had raced Blurr and Hot Rod at the same time and lost, but she could not understand why. She had just awakened for the day.

"Come on, Chromia. This is urgent! Please open your door!"

"All right, I'm coming," she growled, though she doubted if the one at the door heard her.

Groggily, she stumbled to the door and pressed a button. It slid open to reveal a worried Elita-1 and Optimus Prime.

"Chromia, are you okay?" Elita inquired. Immediately, the pink Femme placed her hands on Chromia's arms, as if she believed she would disappear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I just wasn't expecting such a frenetic wake up call. What's the emergency?"

"Come on, then." Elita pulled her out of her quarters, the door closing behind her. Surprised, Chromia blinked and tried to pull away.

"Where are we going?"

"To Repair Bay," Optimus replied. He followed behind the two Femmes, his pace sedate in comparison to Elita's frenzy.

"Something isn't right," Elita added.

"Elita, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong!" Chromia protested as Optimus and Elita half-dragged, half-pushed her down the hallway. The two, however, did not relent.

"It's an order, Chromia!" Elita said, her tone taking on a rather anxious pitch.

"I'm fi . . ."

Chromia stopped short when they passed by four Femmes, two wearing the Autobot sigil and two wearing the Decepticon sigil. The four were chatting rather amiably as the two leaders and Chromia approached. They stopped talking when Optimus and Elita passed by with Chromia and stared. Optimus immediately shielded her from their stares, especially of the two Autobot Femmes, but he was not completely effective. Chromia stared back at them, even after they were out of sight.

She did not know their complete stories, Electra and Starr. Oh, she heard the rumours, and she knew which facts were true and which were empty lies. Ironhide had once told her about the two Femmes and how he was connected to them. It was something no one else knew, or, if they did know, they were either lost or dead and forgotten. Not even Optimus knew Electra and Starr's origins. Ironhide had sworn Chromia to secrecy a long time ago. Her promise to him, for some reason, did not seem to matter much to the two, and they had gone out of their way to be cold and distant towards her. Chromia believed she knew why, and it all centered on Ironhide.

Finally, she exhaled and turned back in the direction they were heading. Knowing why the two Femmes disliked her did nothing to ease the pain she felt deep within her. _He_ was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

* * *

"Her systems are indicating that she's overworked, Optimus," the medic, a Mech by the name of Triage, said. "A day of rest should take care of that problem. Other than that, she's in perfect physical health."

"I'm not overworked," Chromia snapped irritably. Her behaviour reminded the Autobot leader of another who rather disliked medics and would go out of his way to annoy one in particular. Both, however, were gone, and he would never hear their cantankerous banter anymore.

"Noted," he said, mentally shaking away the memories. "Thank you, Triage."

The medic nodded and left. Optimus looked at Elita, and she nodded. The two of them already believed they knew what Triage would tell them, though it was nowhere near as bad as they had thought, and they had decided on their course of action before they had dragged Chromia to Repair Bay.

"You're taking the day off, Chromia," he said, keeping his voice low and soft. The news would be upsetting to her. Since his return, he had noticed the blue Femme working herself ragged, and he had to put a stop to it before she collapsed. It did not help she suffered at night from some unnamable terror.

"I don't need to . . ." she began to protest. Optimus shook his head.

"You are hereby restricted to your quarters and the Rec room until tomorrow morning," Optimus finished. It felt odd saying those words. He felt one hundred percent certain he had said them to Ironhide once, and it sent pang of pain throughout him.

"Optimus, that's not fair! I've got too much to do!" Chromia countered. "I don't need the day off!"

"According to Triage's results, you do, Chromia. Besides, Arcee can take over for you today. It won't hurt you to take the day off. And, before you try to argue further, my decision is final." His tone confirmed it, and he knew it.

Chromia stiffened at his tone and silently walked out of Repair Bay. Optimus felt his shoulders slump as she left. Sometimes, he wished he had never been resurrected. At least then, he would not be a painful reminder to Chromia of everything she had lost.

"The order's been passed along, Optimus." Elita's tone was as soft and quiet as his had been when he issued his order to Chromia.

"Thank you, Elita," he murmured.

They watched her go. As they did, Optimus could not help but wonder if he had done the right thing.

* * *

As she walked, Chromia fumed silently. She could not believe Optimus had ordered her to take the day off. The last thing she wanted to do was sit around and feel sorry for herself. Chromia was not one for self-pity, even though, to an extent, she knew possessed the right. After that fateful battle, she had lost more than she could ever hope of regaining.

'_I won't feel sorry for myself. I won't,' _she told herself. She headed for the training center, trying to keep her emotions in check.

'_I just need to blow off a little steam.'_ She relaxed a bit at the thought. Though she knew Prime's orders were for the Rec Room or her quarters only, Chromia felt she could at least try to get to the training room before the order was passed along. She needed to vent, and without Ironhide . . .

'No! Don't do this to yourself! He wouldn't want you to feel sorry for yourself. He would want you to keep kicking Decepticon cans . . . to be strong . . . Besides, I have more left of him than anyone could ever imagine . . . if only they would return home . . .'

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go outside??" With a mild and yet perverse satisfaction, Chromia noticed the sentry flinching under her anger. Immediately, though, she felt guilty for intimidating the Mech. It was not his fault, anyway.

"I'm sorry, Chromia. Those are my orders," the Mech said, trying not to stammer. "I received them directly from Elita-1."

"I just need a little time. Can't you even give me that?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied, his tone sincerely apologetic. "I would if I could. You know that. But Prime and Elita . . ."

Chromia could not believe it. First, she could not get into the training center and now she could not go outside. She restrained herself from punching the security officer, and she felt her muscle cables tensing even more. Prime and Elita had moved quick to pass the order along, and she made a mental note to herself to have a nice little chat with the two when she was not quite so angry.

A hand touching her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she whirled around to see Kup, Ultra Magnus, and Hot Rod standing behind her. The three Mechs wore varying degrees of concern and pity on their faces, and Chromia wanted to punch their worries away so she would not have to see such emotions. She did not want pity. She had not lost more than anyone else . . . or so she tried to tell herself.

"What do you want?" She was not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"To escort you back to your quarters," Kup replied. "Optimus and Elita . . ."

"Great. Just great," she muttered, storming pass them. "I can't even go outside."

The three Mechs behind her said nothing as they walked her back to her quarters. No one dared, it seemed.

* * *

"Thank you for the escort, now please leave," Chromia said the moment she reached her door. Her mood was getting worse, and the last thing she wanted to do was punch a fellow Autobot. They were not deserving of her wrath. No one deserved her anger. The situation was truly beyond their control.

"Actually, two of us are staying, Chromia," Kup began.

She glowered at Kup, effectively cutting him off.

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't hurt yourself," Hot Rod answered. He still refused to look her in the optics. Since Prime's resurrection, Chromia had noticed the younger Mech going out of his way to be nice to her without actually looking directly in her optics.

"What? Why would I hurt myself?" she demanded.

"We don't know," the youth said. "Our orders are from Prime and Elita."

Chromia sighed, not believing her audios. Shaking her head, she started to walk into her quarters.

"One more thing, Chromia."

"What?" She faced Kup, her patience nearly gone.

"Pleasant dreams."

Before she could react, Ultra Magnus grabbed her by the arms and Kup stepped forward, pressing something into her neck.

She kicked out, sending Kup flying backwards, but not before the drug was injected. She broke free from Ultra Magnus, and dashed into her quarters, securing the door not only with the code but with a bar as well.

The drug began to take effect almost immediately, and she nearly slumped into a heap on the floor. Her entire body felt unbelievably heavy, like someone had dropped all of Autobot City on top of her.

"No. No, must stay awake. Must fight. . . " She stood, unsteadily, and looked around.

Something flashed on her computer. A message. Someone had sent her a message while she had been away.

"Message. . . Someone sent. . . message. . . Must. . . ."

* * *

"Do you think she's resting?"

Optimus and Elita had stopped by to check on Chromia just in time to see Kup in a heap on the floor. As they approached, the Autobot leader noticed Hot Rod shooting him the dirtiest of glares. Then it was gone, and the youth's attention was on the security director.

"She should be," Kup winced slightly as Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus helped him up. "Darknova said it was the fastest sedative he had."

"I didn't want this," Optimus said with a sigh. "I didn't want to resort to drugging her."

"I don't think we had much of a choice," Elita murmured. To that, it looked as if Hot Rod had something to say to them.

A loud crash, however, from Chromia's quarters startled them and cut off anything the young Mech might have said in reply. Quickly, Kup pulled out an encryption wand and waved it over the control panel. The light turned green but the door would not open.

"Why isn't it opening?" Elita demanded. Her tone took on a somewhat panicky tone.

"Oh no. She must have a bar over it. Chromia!" Hot Rod began to bang on the door.

* * *

Chromia staggered towards the computer, her body ready to give in to the sedative. She did not realize she was bumping into things in the process. She wanted to reach her console, to read the message waiting for her, and to the Pit with whatever got in her way. As she walked drunkenly, she knocked over a glass sculpture, shattering it.

After the sculpture hit the floor, there was a pounding on the door moments later and voices calling her name. The pounding became more and more frantic but she did not care. She wanted to read her message. For some inexplicable reason, she thought it was a message from Ironhide. Chromia reached the chair and sat down . . .

* * *

_She ran down the corridor, a long and endless corridor. Behind her, chasing her and intent on devouring her, was something dark, unnamable . . . something evil. All around her it was becoming dark, all traces of light snuffing out. Even the lights in front of her were disappearing and quickly so at that. She stopped running. She refused to run anymore. She was stronger than all of that._

"_This isn't real!" she shouted. "This isn't happening!"_

_Laughter sprang up all around her, evil, mocking laughter. It sent a chill through her processor_

"_Oh, but it is real," a whispering voice taunted. "And everyone who has ever meant anything to you is dead. Ironhide, Stealth, 'At'prafen, 'At'pren, Goldstarr, Silverstreak, they're all gone, Chromia. They've left you far behind. There is nothing for you anymore."_

"_NO! It's a lie! It's a LIE!"_

_More laughter echoed around her. Hands with claws grabbed at her, tearing into her and ripping out her circuitry. She screamed in agony as a fire began to spark within her._

"_NOOO! IRONHIDE!"_

"Chromia, it's okay. Shhhh. . . . it's just a dream. Shhhh. . . ."

"Ironhide. . .," she breathed, frightened. Simply hearing his voice helped to soothe her, and the tips of his fingers brushed along her forehead. Yet, for some reason, she could not open her optics to see him, and she so desperately wished to see him, if only for one last time.

"I'm here, it's okay. You're safe. Nothing's going to hurt you. It was just a dream. Nothing more. I promise."

"Don't leave me. Please. . ." She couldn't stop shaking from the horror. The pain had been terribly real.

"I won't. I'll be right here. Go back to sleep."

The memory and the pain dwindled as Ironhide gently stroked her cheek, talking softly to her. The urge to rest once more came over her.

* * *

Chromia came to and found herself attached a monitor in Repair Bay. Elita was at her side. Slowly, she sat up.

"What happened?"

She winced slightly as pain lanced through her right arm and in her head. For a moment, she wondered if the Decepticons had attacked the city, and she just did not remember the assault. They had been far too quiet as of late.

"You lost a fight with the wall."

"What?"

"You hit the wall by your recharge, damaging your arm," Elita explained. Her expression became very apologetic.

"But I don't . . ."

"You were asleep. I think the sedative we gave you was too strong for you to handle. Chromia, I'm sorry that . . ."

"Wait." The memories came back. She remembered Kup giving her an injection of some kind, and she had sent him flying. She also recalled securing her door. "I had a magnetizing bar on my door. How did you get in?" She looked sharply at Elita.

Guilt etched itself onto Elita's face as she replied, "Optimus used his rifle to blast the door open."

The two Femmes stared at each other for a moment.

"Is my door being repaired?"

"It's completed," Elita replied.

"Good. I'd like to be alone so if you don't mind . . ."

She hopped down when a midnight blue Femme with violet optics walked in.

"Hi Chromia," she said with a smile. The Femme even offered a small wave, and she acted shy, timid even.

Surprised, Chromia smiled back. "Hello Electra."

"What do you need Electra?" Elita watched her suspiciously. Chromia and Electra were not known to have ever gotten along, though the Femme commander could never figure out why. Chromia never told her, and Electra refused to say. The most either Femme would say was it was a secret and a promise made to someone very dear to them.

"I just wanted to see if Chromia would like to join me and Star in the Rec room."

Elita regarded Electra with even more suspicion. Star was Electra's twin sister and she did not get along with Chromia, either. Again, no one knew or understood why. The three Femmes kept their mouths shut.

"Electra, I don't think it's a . . ."

"I'd love to," Chromia said, her expression soft. Part of her was wary of the offer, but another part was overjoyed. Perhaps now they could bury the past and forgive each other for long since dead incidents.

Elita glanced at Chromia, alarmed, but the Femme did not notice. She walked out with Electra.

Elita followed, radioing Optimus and relaying what had just happened.

* * *

Blaster was having a great time! The party in the Rec room was in full swing and he was in his element.

Optimus and Elita sat a table, watching Chromia as she talked with Electra and Star, a silver and indigo Femme with the same violet optics as her sister. Both commanders knew their mother was a Decepticon, but neither of them spoke of their Autobot father. Optimus wanted to know why that was and who their father happened to be. The Mech had a lot to answer for.

"So far, so good," Optimus noted.

"Yeah," Elita agreed.

The two Decepticon Femmes joined Chromia and the twins.

"What are Liana and Bluestar doing here?"

"I don't know, Optimus. They do get along with Chromia, however."

They continued to watch.

* * *

"Excuse me for a moment. I had a message come in earlier. Someone couldn't come and wanted to make a dedication," Electra said as she stood up.

"Awww," chirped the three younger Femmes, knowing glances passing between them. Electra just shook her head and walked up to Blaster. She handed him something, and whispered to him. He just grinned and nodded. Suddenly, his voice rang out as Electra walked back.

"Okay! We have a dedication going out to a very special Femme from someone who wishes he could be here tonight but is unable to."

Everyone nodded and smiled, wondering just who this Femme was. The song began to play.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you cuz I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. . ."_

Chromia slowly sat her drink down and she looked at Electra, a sadness in her optics. Somehow, she knew who the song was for and who had requested it. It was odd, in a way, but also very appropriate. She understood why the midnight blue Femme asked her to the Rec, and she felt . . . grateful and relieved.

"Thank you," she whispered, fighting the tears welling up in her optics. "I love him very much, you know. I've never stopped."

"I know, Chromia. I know."

"_And I don't want the world to see me cuz I don't think that they'd understand. Where everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

* * *

Elita had to forcibly restrain herself from screaming at Electra and at Blaster. She looked at Optimus and knew he was fighting to do the same.

When the song was over, Chromia got up and left. Electra and Star became engrossed in a conversation with Bluestar. At the same time, Liana got up and walked over to Elita and Optimus.

"Don't yell at either of them," the black and silver Femme said as she sat down. "Blaster doesn't know who the song was for, and Electra was just doing as asked."

"Liana . . ."

Liana's red optics flashed. "Listen. Chromia isn't upset or hurt by this. She's grateful in fact."

"How would you know?"

"She thanked Electra. I heard it in her voice. I saw it in her optics. No one else needs to know about this. Besides, _he _did tell Electra to have it dedicated to Chromia."

Shocked, Optimus and Elita just sat there. How could that have happened? _He_ was dead, and there was no way for anyone to revive him.

Liana nodded, and then joined her sister, Electra, and Star.

* * *

Chromia walked back to her quarters, thoughtful and sad, but no longer feeling alone.

Once inside her quarters, she remembered she had a message on her computer.

_I wonder if it's still there_, she thought, wandering over.

It still flashed on her screen. Pull the chair up and sitting down, she typed in the command to open it.

:I love you. 01-364-577-19.:

"What?"

She stared at the message, baffled, when a gleam of silver caught her optics. She looked down and saw the bracelet and the disk sitting on the journal.

'Those weren't here before.'

She picked up the two items when another message flashed on the screen. Chromia paused in her actions to read it.

:I'll see you tonight, wherever you decide to be.:

The screen went blank. She looked at the items again, still baffled.

"Play it and wear it," a voice inside her said. "They're yours."

"Are they? How do I know for sure?"

The journal. She glanced at it, setting the bracelet and disk down.

"I've read all of it. It never said anything about these before."

"_But you know Ironhide. If he didn't want you to know something, he never let on. It wasn't because he didn't trust you. He never wanted you to worry."_

"But how? Where?" Her mind was a torrent of thoughts and questions.

"_Read the journal. The answer is there."_

She picked up the journal and slowly opened it.

"Last entry number: 01-364-577-19," she murmured. "That . . . that was last night."

:_Play the disk, Chromia. It's something I made just for you before I left for Moonbase 1. And the bracelet is yours, too._

_:I don't know why you put up with me for as long as you did or what you ever saw in me to begin with but I thank you and I love you for it. . . .:_

Chromia set the journal down, a smile on her face.

"It's about time, you big lummox," she murmured. "It's about time."

Some time later, Chromia sat cross-legged on the recharge bed, half-asleep. A light touch on her cheek brought a faint smile to her lips.

"It's about time you got here," she said sleepily.

Ironhide chuckled, and he sat next to her. Chromia felt the berth shift a little under his weight, and she felt his warmth. It was as if he never left.

"I didn't think you'd be half-awake," he confessed. "You're usually asleep when I get here."

"Do you come every night?" she asked, opening her optics.

"I do," he said with a nod. He looked solid to her, unlike Starscream when he had reappeared.

"Will you be here all night?"

"If you want me to, I will."

"I do." She paused. "Ironhide?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you," she confessed. "I know I said it once before to you, but that was when you'd been gone for so long . . . I didn't think we'd ever be parted again . . ."

"I miss you, too."

He looked down at her hands and saw the silver bracelet on her right wrist. He smiled and hesitantly started to reach for her.

"Ironhide?"

"Yes?" He looked at her. She had a dreamy smile on her face, though her head was starting to droop. Her optics drifted shut yet again.

"I. . . " her voice trailed off, sleep trying to desperately take hold.

"I know," he whispered. "You tell me every night."

Sliding his hands about her waist, he kissed her deeply.

'I can feel him, this isn't a dream. I can feel this!' her mind cried out, overjoyed. Tentatively, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, pressing closer and returning the kiss.

Every part of her ignited on fire at his touch. She felt herself being lowered down. . . .

* * *

Elita bolted up, a cry caught in her throat.

"NO!"

"Elita, are you all right?"

"Optimus? Thank Primus you're still here." She shuddered as he held her close.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I had the worst dream. But it isn't real. I'm okay, I'm okay," she whispered as she slowly regained her composure. For a few breems, they sat there, holding each other. In those few moments, all that mattered, all that existed, were the two of them. Finally, Elita broke her silence.

"Is Chromia all right?"

"I think so," Optimus replied. "I haven't heard her cry out so . . ."

Elita looked at him and then checked her chronometer. _'Yep, this is about the time.'_

"I want to make sure she's okay."

Elita got up.

"Okay. Just don't wake her up," Optimus said. "I don't think we could handle her being short-tempered ever again."

"I know. I don't think we could, either," Elita said. "I won't wake her."

Optimus watched her leave then followed to make sure.

* * *

The two walked in silence until they reached Chromia's quarters. The light on the access panel was green. Elita pressed the button and they cautiously walked in.

While Elita went to check on Chromia, Optimus looked around.

'Why does she stay here?' he thought, shaking his head sadly. 'How can she stand to stay here? It just doesn't make any sense.'

He saw the open journal and walked over. He was about to close it when he caught a glimpse at the last entry. Stunned, he read it.

* * *

Chromia sighed contentedly in her sleep. Elita smiled and turned to leave. As she did so, she saw her partner holding something he should not have even picked up.

"What does it say, Optimus?" She was rather annoyed that he was reading the journal. She knew who it belonged to, of course. However, instead of jumping and becoming embarrassed, he simply set it down and pointed. Frowning, she looked.

Anger dissipated to be replaced with wonder as she read the entry.

"Let's go," she whispered, unable to avert her optics. He nodded and they slowly shuffled out, the entry burning itself into their memories.

_:Wish you were here. Wish you could see this place. Wish you were near. Wish I could touch your face. The weather's nice, it's paradise, summertime all year. There's some folks we know, they say 'hello.' I miss you so. Wish you were here._

_:Sleep well, my love. I'll be watching over you. I love you._

_:Ironhide.:_

*******

She felt numb. All around her were voices, some screaming, some laughing maniacally. She looked straight ahead and saw Cyclonus standing in front of her, a blaster raised in her direction. There was smoke coming from the barrel and a burning sensation in her side. Suddenly, her own blaster felt very heavy in her hands and she dropped it, falling to the ground.

* * *

"CHROMIA!"

Elita and Optimus ran over to the fallen Femme, Springer and First Aid right behind them. Hot Rod was attacking the Decepticon second-in-command with a great ferocity. It was as if he had taken great insult for the blue Femme to be attacked so.

"Is she okay?"

First Aid knelt beside her while Optimus and Springer covered them. Beyond that, Elita did not know what else was going on.

"I don't know, Elita. I need to get her inside to Repair Bay."

First Aid transformed and lifted Chromia in, taking off into Autobot City.

Elita watched him go before turning back to the battle at hand. With a deadly accuracy, she fired several times . . .

* * *

"First Aid . . .?"

"It doesn't look good, Optimus. The blast ripped right through her." The medic sighed. "We're doing everything we can for her but it'll take a miracle for her to pull through."

Optimus looked at the Femme on the exam table.

She was hooked up to several monitors, one life support. Her vitals were weak. Optimus glanced at her face. It was peaceful.

'I just hope she pulls through,' he thought. 'She's the last remaining . . .'

He broke that train of thought and looked at Elita. Behind her were Electra and Star.

"We know, Optimus. We know."

The twin Femmes turned to leave. Electra stopped, turning back. Her face was pained. Star left before Electra spoke again.

"She's not the only one, Prime. She's not. There are . . ." Her optics reflected her pain. "There are six others as well. Some day, you'll know who they are."

"What are you talking about?" Prime demanded softly, stunned. How had she known what he was thinking?

"You know what I'm talking about, Optimus. You want Chromia to live for. . . one major reason alone. But there are . . . others out there. Chromia knows. One day, you'll know, too. But not now. Not now."

Quietly, Electra turned and left, leaving Optimus to wonder just exactly how she _knew_ his thoughts and who those six were.

* * *

"Chromia?"

Chromia lifted her head, shaking it of the cobwebs that clung to her. She looked around. All around her was a stark white corridor with doors on every side.

"Who said that?" Panic started overcome her. She despised enclosed places. Too many years living in Cybertron's subterranean depths.

"I did."

"Ironhide?"

"I'm right here."

"Where are you? What's happening?" she cried, trying to stand.

"Shhh . . . Relax, you're okay. I'm right here. Remember, I won't let anything hurt you." He stood right in front of her. Carefully, he lifted her up into his arms and cradled her, comfortingly. Slowly, her fear and initial panic dissolved, and she nestled closer to him.

"What happened?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

"A Decepticon got the better of you in a firefight," Ironhide replied. "I think you're starting to slip a little. That hardly ever happened before."

"No way. Not possible," she shook her head, disbelief on her face.

"Doesn't matter if it's possible or not, darlin'. You're here with me now and, right this moment, that's all that matters."

She fell silent for a moment.

"What's going to happen now?"

"What's going to happen now is you're going to rest up and get better," he said. "They're coming."

"Better?" She looked at him, confused.

"Yes. Better," he said. "It isn't your time. Now hush and get some rest."

He nestled her in his arms and said nothing more.

"Ironhide . . .?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here for me. Like you always have been."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome . . . as if you wouldn't do the same for me."

Silence again.

"Ironhide, when we first met, what did you see in me?"

"You," he shrugged rather casually.

"Me? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah. I mean, there is no one else like you. You're very strong, Chromia. Stronger than what most will ever realize. The fact that you knocked that Mech flat on his aft certainly added to the appeal."

"I wouldn't say that . . . " Her voice trailed off.

He pulled her up so she was looking at him.

"But I will. You've made it this far. You'll make it even further. You're that strong in spirit, Chromia. You are." His optics were bright and fierce with every word he said. She smiled and kissed him.

"Now, get your rest. You've got a long road ahead of you," Ironhide said. "You want to be whole when they finally find you."

"Okay." She shut her optics and leaned against him. She felt glad they were coming. She knew who they were, and they would be most welcome when they arrived.

"I love you, Ironhide." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"I love you, too, Chromia."

Chromia fell into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I don't believe this."

"What is it?"

"She's pulling through, Optimus."

* * *

Chromia could barely make out the words as she struggled to regain consciousness. She tried talking but her own words sounded garbled, unintelligible.

"Chromia, are you okay?"

She opened her optics to a blurry-looking Optimus Prime and Elita-1. They stood next to the medical berth.

"Uh-huh."

"Thank Primus!"

First Aid walked up to them.

"She'll need to stay here for a few more days, Optimus. Maybe longer but she's definitely out of the danger zone."

"What happened for her to pull through? Do you know?"

"No, I don't . . ."

"It was Ironhide."

They looked at her, curious.

"What about Ironhide?" Elita asked.

"I love him."

Optimus and Elita looked at each other, wonder on their faces.

"Bet you're wondering why, huh? Can't say I blame you. We were always difficult with each other." She smiled faintly before wincing in pain.

"Hey, take it easy, Chromia. You've been out of it for a few Earth weeks now," Optimus chided softly.

"I'm okay, Optimus. Really, I am. For once, everything's in place. The hows, the whys, everything," she said. "For once since he passed away, everything's in place. I love Ironhide. I always will. Not many know why, but I do. I finally figured it out." She smiled faintly.

Optimus looked at First Aid.

"She's still in a lot of pain, Optimus. Just let her talk. No matter how painful it might be, let her talk."

Optimus nodded and looked back at Chromia. He already knew why Chromia loved Ironhide. It had always been right there, staring everyone right in their faceplates. Most just never wanted to admit the truth.

"Why, Chromia? Tell me why."

"He has a strength to him, Optimus. A strength that most Mechs don't have and that they never will. He knows when to let go. He . . ." she shuddered from a pain spasm. "He's always there, Optimus. Always there, no matter what."

"Even if he's passed away, Chromia?"

"Yes. Even in death, he'd be there for me. Always."

She closed her optics.

"Rest, Chromia. Everything will be better for you in the morning," Optimus promised to the resting Femme.

Silently, he and Elita walked out of Repair Bay.

* * *

Ironhide sat next to Chromia on the exam table, smiling at her. She opened her optics and smiled back. Life at Autobot City continued . . .

The End


End file.
